Dragon Quest IX - The Epic Quest Adventure
by Barisback
Summary: Et si l'univers de Dragon Quest IX n'était pas comme on le pense ? Et si d'autres univers se greffaient à l'original ? Et si des auteurs de fics' se tapaient l'incruste ? Non, ça n'arrivera jamais. A moins que... [vulgarités - peut faire exploser votre cerveau - Humour - GROS crossover - Woor Energy - Dkucat - Goupix67 - Clemcartney - SLG - WTC - Fable III - je peux en rajouter ]
1. Récap' des personnages

**DRAGON QUEST IX - The Epic Quest Adventure**

 **récap' sur les personnages**

 **^!^ ATTENTION ! LES PERSONNAGES ICI PRESENTES NE SONT PAS TOUS DE MOI ! CERTAINS APPARTIENNENT A DES JEUX VIDEOS, A DES MANGA, AU JEU LUI-MEME OU A D'AUTRE PERSONNES! DE PLUS, CERTAINS PERSONNAGES FONT PARTIE DE LA VIE REELLE ET SONT PRINCIPALEMENT DES AUTEURS DE FIC' (liens à la fin. je les remercieraient - ainsi que tous ceux qui participent à cette fic- à chaque fin de chapitre) AUQUELS J'AI DEMANDES L'AUTORISATION D'INCORPORER DANS MA FIC'. VOILA ^!^**

 _Bon. Autant vous prévenir : ceci sera essentiellement drôle et WTF. Mais vraiment WTF. En gros je vais suivre l'histoire mais sans réelement la suivre, en partant dans tout les sens mais en restant tout de même sur la même ligne directrice._

 _En gros j'ai mêlé (plus ou moins directement) les univers de :_

 _la réalité; les fanfictions; Fable III; Ao no Exorcist; What the Cut!?; SalutlesGeeks ; Soul Eater; Death Note; Vocaloids... etc..._

 _Donc, voici avant de commencer cette étrange histoire, le récapitulatif des personnages._

 _ **LES PERSONNAGES NON MENTIONNES ICI SERONTEGAUX A EUX-MEME, EN GROS JE NE LES CHANGENT PAS. ENFIN, PEUT-ETRE UN PEU LE CARACTERE. ON VERRA**_ _._

 _les univers dont ils sont issus sont mis entre paranthèses._

 _ **HEROS (équipe)**_

 _Héros de l'histoire ; Guerrier : Bariusagi (forcément... mais vous en faites pas, je vais réequilibrer la balance *NIARK NIARK NIARK* )_

 _équipier A ; Prêtresse : Goupix (oui, je t'ai mis en prêtresse. ça c'est parce-que t'es gentille :3 Enfin, vous l'êtes tous ;p )_

 _équipier B ; Voleur (oui bon j'avoue je la vois plus comme un ninja) : Dãku (oui donc t'es un chat humain qui vole de la bouffe et tout ce qui brille - saleté de chat, je suis sûre que t'es dans le complot avec les lapins, les écureuils et les pandas :p )_

 _équipier C ; Artiste Martial ultra BADASS (et là, personne ne s'en doutais) : Woor (donc oui toi tu es BADASS. ça c'est parce-que t'es mon senpai - on déconne pas avec ça, elle nous fous tous au sol :'D )_

 _(Et là Clem tu désespères. Arrête ton chars, je vois tes larmes d'où je suis. T'en fais pas, je te réserve une place de choix dans cette fic' )_

 _ **PERSONNAGES PRINCIPAUX TRES TRES IMPORTANTS POUR L'HISTOIRE : (mais vraiment beaucoup)**_

 _ **[Ce que je considère comme un personnage important, c'est un personnage qui joue un rôle dans le dénouement ou qui est récurent, pas juste un personnage "étape" sur la carte]**_

 _Apodis : Inspiré de Shiro (Blue Exorcist) /pour ceux qui voient.../_

 _Aquila (et, oh espoir ) : Clem (tu vas me tuer en voyant ce que je vais faire de ton personnage...)_

 _Bérangère (oui elle est importante) : Violine (1. elle aime le violet / 2. C'est ma Koupine /kikoo touah 3 )_

 _Tulipe (elle a son importance) : Nyarisu/ Miaou Scriwère (encore un membre du complot) /coucou Koupine !/_

 _Père Blaise (on va le voir quelques fois lui) : Le Moine (SLG)_

 _Corvus : Logan (Fable III) /ceux qui suivent un peu le boulot de Sallychan (DA) savent comment je vais tourner ça..._

 _Fantôme de la fille bizarre (oui j'ai zappé son nom) : Sophia (Fable III)_

 _Grand-père (aussi appellé Papy connard) : Reaver (bah oui, c'est un FDP total)_

 _Grizus : aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, ce sera Wifi (SLG)_

 _Dragon Noir pas sympa (oui bah ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas joué) : Le Gothique (SLG)_

 _ **PERSONNAGES PLUS SECONDAIRES (style les personnages étapes)**_

 _ **cette liste risque de s'étoffer. Il est conseillé de la checker avant de lire un nouveau chapitre. oui je suis bordelique.**_

 _Alanna : Melody (que vous pouvez voir en review - une journée normale chez le Geek - sous le nom de Shiro Okami. oui elle s'est planté c'est Okami et pas Kami. Je le sais c'est moi qui lui ait traduit son pseudo) /Chalut Keupine/_

 _Lise : Shiemi Moriyama (Blue Exorcist)_

 _Sylvane : Adeline /Keukou twa/_

 _Roi Marthus : Ivo /Kikoo Senpai !/_

 _Epidémon : Richard (WTC!?)_

 _Océane : Maître Panda (SLG)_

 _Roi de Govin : Kira (Death Note)_

 _Marion : Rin Kagamine (Vocaloid)_

 _Marionette : Len Kagamine (idem dessus)_

 _Araignée qui vit dans une grotte : le Hippie (il en a trop pris!) (SLG)_

 _Princesse d'Ouadi : La Fille (SLG)_

 _Salamandre de la reine d'Ouadi : Le Chat (SLG) (Et oui, on ressort les vieux dossiers :D )_

 _Fils du chef de Batsureg (déconnez pas je galère avec leurs noms) : Barry Hatch (fallait bien que je le case... :3) (Fable III )_

 _le Gros Cheminot : Samuel (WTC!?)_

 _Salans.. NAN JE PEUX PAS. Monstre de Batsureg : Jeanne (SLG)_

 _Directeur de l'école Saint-Sévère : Antoine Daniel (j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser ? bon, d'accord.. WTC!?)_

 _Ancien Directeur de l'école : Le Patron (on va se marrer...)_

 _Cancre A : Tsubaki (Soul Eater)_

 _Cancre B : le Geek (SLG) (Obah oui alors Xp )_

 _Cancre C : le Prof (SLG) (le Prof en cancre... je pense fort à toi Woor :p - tu vas tellement me tuer pour ce que je vais faire toi aussi XI )_

 _..._

 _Voilà ! Alors, oui ça fait beaucoup de truc à encaisser. Mais c'est pas grave, vous allez vous adapter, n'est-ce pas ? 3_

 _Sinon, voici les liens des auteurs à qui j'ai demandé de participer et qui ont tous dit oui, faisant ainsi mon bonheur :_

 _Goupix67 (level up de la fanfiction, j'adore son boulot 3 ) :_

 _Woor Energy (Boss Final des fanfictions. Je suis très sérieuse. J'ai vu peu d'auteurs atteindre son niveau - tous mentionnés ici) :_

 _clemmccartney (il a écrit une seule fic' pour l'instant, mais il bosse bien et il est très sympatoche :p ) :_

 _Dkucat (elle n'a encore rien écrit à ma connaissance mais elle y travaille. Elle est très sympa et elle me suis depuis mes débuts *^* ) :_

 _Maintenant je vous oblige à aller lire et voir ce qu'ils font parce-que honnêtement, ça en vaut largement la peine. Donc voilà, je les aime, je leurs fait plein de bisous et surtout je les encouragent à continuer leur boulot ^^_

 _Maintenant les petites annonces concernants mes fics (parce-que je suis pas hyper régulière et je m'en excuse)_

 _Pour Under the Mask; ça arrive, ne perdez pas espoirs !_

 _pour Monster; je m'en tiens pour l'instant à un chapitre par mois (c'est un peu compliqué je peux pas écrire autant que je veux)_

 _pour mon gros projet; le prologue sortira d'ici Décembre_

 _"Le Chant des Etoiles" est en préparation_

 _sinon j'ai plusieurs One-Shot en préparation :_

 _\- Insane (Patron)_

 _\- Big Bang Theorem (Prof)_

 _\- Sing Sang Sangen (Panda)_

 _\- She Male (oui j'avais dit pas la fille mais là ça raconte sa mort, donc c'est permis)_

 _\- un One-Shot sur WTC!? (je l'ai promis. Je le ferrais. Antoine, tu vas y passer.)_

 _Bon, c'est pas tous ça mais j'ai un fic à écrire ! Je vous laisse et on se retrouve pour le prologue de notre quête (absolument pas) épique !_

 _Sayonara !_


	2. Prologue : I believed I could Fly

**DRAGON QUEST IX : THE EPIC QUEST ADVENTURE**

 **PROLOGUE : I Believed I could Fly...**

 _(retenez-vous de chanter... oh... trop tard apparement...)_

 _(Bon alors avant qu'on vienne me faire chier... Ok l'ambiance générale n'est pas trop à la déconne mais justement on a besoin de sourire. C'est pourquoi j'ai jugé bon de sortir ma fic' en ces temps troubles car comme elle se veut humouristique, elle est là pour vous remonter le moral. Voilà. *fait des fucks* *se barre en crabe* )_

 _Ohayo ! j'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Aujourd'hui, on se lance dans du beau, du grand, du frais... Et oui, une nouvelle fic, mais cette fois un peu spéciale puisqu'il s'agit d'une crossover. Mais alors très crossover. c'est à dire qu'il y quelques univers mélangés à l'univers de base. Mais bon, je pense que vous et moi, on va bien rigoler... Surtout moi en fait. Mais je vais quand même me cacher dans un bunker par précautions. (je sens que je vais finir en PLS avant la fin de cette phra-... gagné.)_

 _C'est donc avec un immense plaisir que je vous présente le prologue de Dragon Quest IX : The Epic Quest Adventure (même le titre n'a pas de sens) ^^_

 _(1. L'Auteur est un personnage à part entière. gardez ça en tête..._

 _2\. Essayez de lire/jouer (chaqun ses méthodes bro) ça en étant sérieusement ridicule. Bonne Chance pour ne pas rire - si moi je rigole, n'importe qui le peut_

 _3\. Bon OK j'avoue tout c'est LONG pour un prologue. Pour moi. Mais c'est plus court que ce que j'ai prévu pour les chapitres.../ comprenez par là : "Bari va encore sortir un chapitre tout les 10 000 ans ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est chiante ! Elle peut pas écrire plus souvent ? EH BAH NAN. *fuck* *coeur* " /)_

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite un très bonne lecture mes choupinous._

/

Il y fort longtemps (Oh ça commence bien), dans une lointaine dimension, vivaient les humains dans une vaste contrée appellée le Protectorat. Les humains vivaient (presque) en paix et en harmonie dans ce lieu denué de logique, mais sympathique. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers, et qu'une espèce veillait sur eux. Cette race, semblable aux humains, se nommait les Celesteliens. Les Celesteliens, dotés d'ailes et d'auréoles, avaient été conçus pour protéger les humains, et d'eux mêmes, et de ceux qui menaceraient leurs bonheurs. Et aujourd'hui, je vais vous conter la fabuleuse histoire de l'une d'entre elle...

" - Ba...Bar... Bari... BARIUSAGI !

\- AAH !"

Une jeune femme à la cheveulure de flammes se réveilla en sursaut. Clem, son maître _(ouh...ça fait bizarre de dire ça)_ était en train de l'appeler.

" - Bari ! Tu t'es encore endormie ! Tu manques cruellement de professionalisme ! Tu es censée surveiller les alentours, pas dormir comme une souche, idiote !

\- D-Désolée ! J'avais les ailes fatiguées, alors je me suis assise. Le sol était si confortable, et l'herbe si fraîche...

\- Je n'ai que faire de savoir que le sol était frais et l'herbe confortable !

\- Heu... à vrai dire, c'est l'inverse...

\- Silence ! Tout ce que je vois c'est que tu n'es pas capable de patrouiller correctement !"

Clem (de son véritable nom Clément), était un bon maître, le meilleur à vrai dire. Mais il était aussi connu pour sa rigidité et ses pics de colère légendaires. Bari se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle était tombée entre les pattes de ce pète-co-... casse bonbon. C'est vrai quoi ! Il y avait une multitude de maîtres très compétents parmis les Celesteliens! Alors pourquoi elle se coltinait Clem ?

" - Bari, regarde !" intervint ce dernier.

Clem pointait en direction d'un petit sentier de terre battue. Au loin, deux silouhettes s'approchaient :

" - C'est encore loin ? fit la première, toute courbée vers l'avant

\- Non grand-père. Regarde ! Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée du village ! " fit la seconde, bien plus grande que la première _( IRL c'est pire /moi aussi je t'aime 3 / )_

Elles s'étaient assez approchés pour que les deux celesteliens puisse les voirs. La première silouette était un viel homme marchant à l'aide d'une canne, la seconde était une grande et belle jeune femme à la peau métissée et aux yeux de biche.

\- C'est... c'est trop dur ! Je...je n'ai pas la force. Laisse moi ici, continue sans moi."

Deux mètres les séparaient de l'entrée du village.

" - Aller Papy ! Tu peux le faire !

\- Non je peux pas ! Je suis trop vieux ! Laisse-moi mourir ici."

La jeune fille soupira.

" - Si tu avance je te ferrais un gâteau au chocolat."

Le viellard se redressa d'un coup, des étoiles dans les yeux. _(manquerait plus qu'il aboit... WOOF. *se prend un PC portable dans la gueule* /j'en ai marre... XD )_

" - Avec supplément Chantilly ?

\- Oui...

\- Chouette ! "

Le viellard venait de retrouver toute la fougue de sa jeunesse. Sautillant presque, il depassa sa petite fille, soudainement pressé et motivé de rentrer chez lui.

" - Bah quoi ? C'est juste un vioc et sa gamine..." dit Bari, un peu blasée.

Clem la frappa violemment à l'arrière du crâne.

" - Aïe !

\- Idiote ! Je ne te parlait pas des humains ! Je te parlait des monstres, juste là, derrière ce rocher !

\- Mais je vois rien..."

Clem frappa de nouveau Bari, lui remettant la tête dans la bonne direction.

" - Ah ! Tu parles de ces monstres là...

\- Evidemment que je parle d'eux !

\- Bon, ok et on fait quoi ?"

Clem fulminait, tâchant tout de même de se retenir de la frapper de nouveau

" - A ton avis ? On va les tuer !

\- Ah ! En clair on farm comme des gros noobs pour gratter des PO et de l'XP tout en sauvant les miches des PNJ ?

\- Hein ?

\- On leurs casse la gueule pour les empêcher de buter les deux cons !

\- Ah d'accord. Non parce-que là j'avais l'impression que tu me parlais dans une autre langue ; rit le maître

\- Bon bah alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend !?

\- Rien du tout. CHAAAAARGEZ!

\- On est tout seul mec...

\- Oh, la ferme ! T'as compris quoi !"

Les deux êtres supérieurs se jettèrent sauvagement sur l'ennemi. Les opposants étaient au nombre incroyable de deux (la vache!) : un gluant et un comcombrageur. Comment vous les décrire... Et bien, les gluants sont des sortes de petites gouttes bleues gélatineuses et toutes mignonnes. Quand aux comcombrageurs... Associez-les simplement à des trolls de niveau 3. Dans un élant d'altruisme, Clem se jetta sur le gluant, laissant ainsi le plaisir de tuer le comcombrageur à son élève.

Bari brandit son épée de cuir.. ( _Bari :_ ahem) heu, de cuivre ( _B :_ ah, c'est mieux) et se jetta sur le comcombrageur. Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle lui donna un léger coup d'épée. Et il mouru. Mouais. Pas très épique tout ça. Quand à Clem, et bien... comment dire...

" - MAIS TU VAS CREUVER SALOPERIE !?

\- Heu... tu veux de l'aide ?

\- NON ! TOI OCCUPE-TOI DE L'AUTRE MONSTRE ! ILS NE FAUT PAS QU'IL TOUCHENT NE SERAIT-CE QU'A UN CHEVEUX DES HUMAINS ! NOUS DEVONS NOUS SACRIFIER POUR EUX !

\- Bah à vrai dire, je crois pas qu'ils craignent grand chose..."

Clem avait beau frapper de toutes ces forces, le gluant restait en vie. Il se faisait trancher en deux, se transformait en une flasque visqueuse, puis au bout de quelques instants, reprenait sa forme originelle. Exaspérée par son maître, Bari s'en approcha afin de lui montrer comment qu'on fait quand on en a dans le pantalon... (Ouh... ça clashe.. _Clem :_ La ferme toi ! contente toi de raconter !)

" - Tu permets ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle éloigna Clem, attendit que le gluant reprenne sa forme et donna un grand coup d'épée en plein coeur de celui-ci ( au milieu quoi). Elle posa son pied sur la poigne et poussa de toutes ses forces. Le gluant explosa et disparu. La rouquine retira son épée et la rangea dans son fourreau.

" - Hum... m... mer...

\- Mer... ?

\- Merci ! voilà, ça me tue de te le dire mais merci ! Mais... j'aurais pu y arriver sans toi tu sais...

\- Mouais..."

Les deux humains arrivèrent à leurs hauteurs. La jolie jeune fille regarda son grand-père et dit :

" - ça y est Papy ! Regarde, on y est arrivé !

\- Oui ma fille ! et ça c'est grâce au pouvoir du gâteau au chocolat ; dit le grand-père en rigolant

\- Je crois surtout que c'est grâce à notre gardien. Les Celesteliens ont veillés sur nous durant notre voyage. Merci, gardien de Chérubelle !

\- Aller, ne trainons pas ! La nuit va bientôt tomber.

\- Oui grand-père, allons-y.

\- N'oublie pas mon gâteau au chocolat, hein Violine ?"

Après le départ de Violine et son grand-père en or, une chose bleue et étrange flottait dans l'air. Bari s'en approcha et la pris entre ses mains.

" - Ceci Bari, ce nomme la Bienveillescence. Bienveill-escence.

\- Merci je le sais déjà ça. J'essai de suivre un peu en cours (quand même...)

\- Mouais. Bref, tu sais ce que tu dois en faire.

 _("Me la carrer là où je pense ?" /Je sooooooooort/)_

\- Je sais, je dois rentrer avec à l'Observatoire, faire mon rapport à Apodis et la donner au grand Yggdrasil , j'ai tout bon ?

 _(Bon alors comme "iguedrasil" c'est moche, prononcez "idrasil", c'est plus joli. Nan mais sérieusement. Pour mes oreilles. Aller, ça me ferra plaisir.)_

\- Hé bien, pour une fois... oui, tu as raison. Bon maintenant arrête de glander et execute toi.

\- SIR YES SIR !"

Nos deux comparses déployèrent leurs ailes et s'envolèrent en direction de L'Observatoire, habitat naturel de leur espèce execeptionelle.

 _(Execeptionellement conne ! *esquive de justesse une trotinette* )_

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - à L'Obsevatoire... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" - Bon... je te fais pas un dessin sur ce que tu dois faire... ; dit Clem

\- Mais puisque je te dit que je sais ce que je dois faire ! ; retorqua Bari, visiblement sur la défensive

\- Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Bouge ton boul' au lieu de te branl... Tourner les pouces !

\- Pfff... (pète-burnes c'ui là...)

\- QUOI ? J'AI PAS BIEN ENTENDU. TU PEUX REPETER ?

\- Non, c'est bon. j'ai rien dit"

Avant que Clem ne puisse la réprimander d'avantage, Bari se sauva (En crabe. Oui il fallait le préciser.) pour faire son rapport au commandant Apodis. Sauf que quitte à choisir entre Clem ou Apodis, je prendrais Clem sans hésiter...

" - Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Chuuuuuut... tu verras Bari... tu verras..."

Donc bref, je digresse méchamment là ! Bari pris alors la bienveillescense et... Quoi encore ?

" - Je... je...

\- Quoi ? Vas-y, parle ! Exprime-toi !

\- Je... JE SAIS PAS OU FAUT QUE J'AILLE !

\- Oh, fallait le dire ! Alors tu vois c'est très simple, il te suffit de prendre les escaliers qui sont là et... Nan mais attends... C'est toi l'héroïne de l'histoire, pas moi ! Démerde toi.

\- Hé ho ! C'est toi l'auteur ! Pas moi ! Tu peux bien m'aider non ?

\- Débrouille toi. T'as qu'à demander ton chemin aux PNJ.

\- Mais... tu peux même pas leur parler ! Ils se contentent de répeter la même phrase en boucle jusqu'à ce que tu avances dans l'histoire !

\- DEBROUILLE TOI !

\- Pff... (grognasse...)

\- Parrrdon ?

\- Rien, rien.

\- Mouais... c'est ça (p'tite conne... Tu vas voir toi)"

Bari préféra fuir en crabe (encore et toujours) que d'affronter la fureur de l'auteur. Avec son lot de café dans le sang, elle est capable de n'importe quoi... Et elle n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver avec Clem amoureux d'elle sur le dos ! (chose dont je suis tout à fait capable...)

Sans personne pour lui venir en aide, Bari prit son courage à deux mains... Et retournit l'Observatoire de fond en comble jusqu'à trouver la salle où siégait Apodis, le commandant des Celesteliens. Lorsque ce dernier vit Bari entrer dans la pièce, il l'interpella immédiatement :

" - Ah ! Bari ! Te revoila ma fille ! Viens, approche..."

Bari, dans sa grande connerie, obéit à son supérieur. (de toute façon les Celestelliens ont pas vraiment le choix - _vous voyez le côté glauque arriver ? non ? tant pis_ ) Elle s'approcha donc d'Apodis, lui tendant la bienveillessance ( _c'est compliqué à écrire_ ), s'apprêtant à faire son rapport.

" - Bien... bien..." ajouta le viellard avec un léger sourire pervers.

Bari s'interrogeait de plus en plus sur les intentions de son supérieur hiérarchique, repensant à ce que lui avait dit plus tôt l'auteur. (oh mais c'est moi ça !) Elle n'aillait pas tarder à découvrir ce qu'elle voulait dire tout à l'heure...

 _(merci Tortue Géniale, le japon, les manga, Bible Black, le Japon et City Hunter.)_

D'une geste rapide, le commandant Apodis jetta presque ses mains sur la poitrine généreuse de Bari ( _aller hop, ça c'était gratuit !)_. La jeune Celestelienne frissonna de dégoût et recula de quelques mètres. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses seins, toute tremblante.

" - Ho ho ho ! C'est qu'ils ont encore grossi dis-donc ! Tu commence à devenir une vraie femme !

\- Co-commandant Apodis !

\- Bah quoi ? Si on même plus le droit de s'amuser..."

 _(oui j'aurais très bien pu mettre le Patron en Apodis. Seulement il lui aurait pas touché les boobies, il l'aurait déflorer sauvagement sur le sol. Donc merci mais non merci, on va garder ça pour plus tard... *sourire pervers*)_

"- Enfin bref, restons sérieux. Hum hum. Vas-y, fais moi ton rapport, je t'en prie

\- Bah honnêtement, j'ai pas grand chose à vous dire à part que j'ai tuer deux monstres, sauver deux PNJ-..

\- pardon ?

\- Villageois. ... et récolté la bienveillessence.

\- Ho ho ho ! Bien, bien ma fille ! Va donc l'apporter au grand Yggdrasil.

\- Compris chef !"

A ces mots, Bari tourna les talons, emportant la masse d'énergie bleue avec elle.

Elle gravit des escaliers. De nombreux escaliers. Une fois arrivée au sommet de L'Observatoire, elle s'approcha du grand Arbre du Monde. S'agenouillant devant lui, elle libéra l'orbe bleue et la regarda rejoindre les branches de l'arbre. Il était si beau comme ça, si calme et majestueux. Mais trève de bavardages, Bari devait désormais retourner au Protectorat. Seule. Elle déploya ses ailes, se propulsa dans les airs avant de foncer tête baisser vers le Protectorat.

Sa première journée en solitaire c'était plutôt bien passée : Martyriser un petit con, ramasser de la merde, casser des pots, voler dans les maisons, retrouver une bague, expliquer à un fantôme qu'il était en fait mort... Des banalités, en somme.

Aquila était venu lui rendre visite. Il lui avait expliquer comment aider le fantôme à rejoindre la maison du seigneur. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés ensembles afin de porter toute la bienveillessence récoltée au grand Yggdrasil qui allait bientôt porter ses fruits.

Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement en haut de l'Observatoire. Apodis et les autres Celestelliens les y attendaient. Le commandant fit signe à Bari qu'elle pouvait apporter l'offrande. Timidement, elle s'approcha de l'arbre et ouvrit ses mains. Les orbes bleues montèrent haut, haut dans le ciel... Elles s'imisèrent dans les branches. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles disparaissaient, de petites boules de lumière dorées se formaient.

" - ça y est, il porte enfin ses fruits..." Déclara Apodis, tout ému.

Les Fruits, au nombre de 7 _(comme les 7 boules de Cristal ! *se prend... - C'est pas con ce que tu viens de dire... pour une fois - tout les tomes de Dragon Ball dans la tronche*)_ , poussaient doucement sur les branches de l'arbre au tronc noueux. Une fois la pousse des fruits achevée, un train arriva, déchirant le ciel.

" - La... la prophéthie se réalise... Nous Celestelliens, allons rejoindre le Grand Architecte dans son royaume..."

Bari, toute contente de cette nouvelle, commença à sautiller, battant légerement des ailes. C'est alors qu'un gros coup de vent passa par là, emportant Bari avec lui.

" Bari ! Non !" Cria Aquila, en tentant de retenir son élève par le bras. Tentative qui réussit. pendant environ 30sec. Le vent était trop fort, et emporta définitivement la jeune fille avec lui.

"AAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaah !"

Cette nuit la, on pouvait voir moults étoiles filantes déchirer la nuit. Dont l'une s'écrasa violemment sur ce que l'on appelait "la Terre".

 _Capri, c'est fini ! *boule de cristal dans la tête*_

 _(aïe...) Je suis bien contente d'en avoir fini avec ce prologue. Non, rectification : Ce TRES long prologue (oui d'habitude les prologues sont bien plus courts. En l'occurence, il fait la taille d'un chapitre classique. Autant vous dire que vous allez pas en avoir tout les jours des TEQA - c'est son petit nom 3)_

 _Enfin bref ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review histoire de me donner votre avis sur cette... "chose" (pour que je m'améliore bien sûr). Que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, je m'en ballek du moment que ce soit un minumum justifié (et pas juste pour me troller, ce que les lecteurs de pays non francophones ont l'air de bien savoir faire :3 - hé oué j'vous vois)_

 _Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, on rencontre les personnages principaux... Et ça va péter ! - si si, j'vous jure !)_

 _/_

 _Comme promis, voici les remerciments aux personnes qui participent à cette fic' / m'aident d'une quelquonque manière (même si je l'écris toute seule) :_

 _Goupix67*, Clemcartney* (j'ai trop de mal avec ton pseudo toi), Woor Energy*, Dkucat*, Adeline, Ivo, Yélitsa, "le Miaou Scriwère" (t'étonnes pas si je monte dans ta caravane toi ce soir), "Melowdy" (tues-moi meuf XD ), ma maman (oui parce-qu'elle lit mes fics' elle aussi. Oui j'ose lui montrer ça. Et alors ? PROBLEM' BRO' ?), Melissa -une autre Melissa auteur de fic' aussi folle que moi- , Inès (ma pitie Inès :3 ), Fiona - globalement tout mes koupins /IRL ou non d'ailleurs/(vous m'inspirez de ouf ^^ )_

 _Ainsi que toi. Oui toi là qui lit. Même si t'es déjà mentionné dans la liste au dessus, le simple fait que tu lises cette dau- SPLENDEUR (j'en connais qui vont me frapper si je dis que c'est du caca et qu'ils trouvent ça bien) me fait hyper plaisir. Donc oui, toi qui lit ceci, tu as le droit à un gros câlin *^*_

 _Et tout ceux qui participent je leurs fait de gros bisous. Mouah 3 . Bons ok, câlins et bisous pour tout le monde. Voilà._

 _Sur ce à plusse tard pour de nouvelles fics' !_

 _*rentre dans son terrier* *laisse ses oreilles dépasser* *s'en rend compte* *se sent conne*_

* _Ceux marqués par un petit "*" sont des auteurs de fics'. Je vous oblige à jetter un oeil à leur job. Nan sérieux, ça vaut le détour._


	3. Chapitre 1 : C'est quoi ça ?

**DRAGON QUEST IX : THE EPIC QUEST ADVENTURE**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : C'EST QUOI CA !?**

 **Avant de commencer, réponses au reviews anonymes, comme le veut la tradition :**

 _ **Ivo, qui a review sous le nom de Tu sais qui (oui t'es cramé) - allez lire sa review, c'est vraiment très drôle XD**_ _: Mec. Mon cerveau a littéralement fondu en lisant ta review. De 1 parce-que c'est un sacrée pavé - tant de mot pour me dire que tu m'aimes... - Oui moi aussi je t'encule à sec avec du gravier 3 - et de 2 parce-que c'est écrit tout petit et que je me suis niqué les yeux à essayer de m'y retrouver dans ton foutoir. Bon ok j'avoue c'était très drôle. Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes la consommation de drogues dures toi... Ou partage avec ta vielle keupine au moins. Tu veux pas ? Ahok. Bon... je vais retourner branler des ours alors._

 _ **Bref, passons à la suite.**_

 _Helloooooooo tout les gens ! J'espère que vous allez bien… Non en fait non allez-vous faire foutre. Cette fois on va attaquer le gros morceau... roulements de tambours..._

 _ **C'EST LE CHAPITRE 1 QUI SORT AUJOURD'HUI !**_

 _Et on applaudit l'auteur pour le respect de ses dead-lines et sa rapidité légendaire ! Aller on applaudit !_

 _Merci, merci, c'est tout pour moi !_

 _Bon, sinon je suis désolée du gros retard que j'ai pris sur cette fic, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire entre les cours, les autres fics que je dois tenir, le final de Monster et son adaptation en roman, pis la panne d'inspi, la page blanche, la fatigue…_

 _Donc j'essaie de me forcer un peu la main pour vous écrire un Chapitre de qualité, je me reposerais une fois celui-ci bouclé (promis !)_

 _Bref, dans ce chapitre : de la merde, de la maltraitance sur blonds, des glands, de l'Ice Tea et des potos !_

 _So, Enjoy !_

Bari se tenait debout, observant la statue qui portait son nom avec une certaine mélancolie. Deux jeunes garçons, des blonds qui plus est ( _NOM NOM NOM le respect_ ), s'avancèrent vers elle; l'un plein d'assurance, l'autre avançant plus timidement.

" Toi là ! Oui toi la moche !

\- Martial... t'y vas un peu fort..

\- Ta gueule ! "

La concernée de retourna lentement, très lentement. Ses yeux étaient endormis et tout semblait indiquer qu'elle n'avait pas compris (et oh putain, heureusement pour eux).

" - Tu m'inspire pas confiance ! Avec tes fringues de clodo et tes ch'veux roux !

\- T'as dit quoi sur mes cheveux!?

\- T'as très bien entendu rouquemoutte !

\- Y vas s'calmer l'midget de mes deux !?

\- De quoi tu parles de Midget !? T'es plus p'tite que moi sale naine !

\- Continue sur ta lancée et je _(Hum hum. Bari.)_ corrige le fondement de ta pensée.

\- Tu vas voir toi 'spece de lutin rouquemoute de merde ! - _qu'elle originalité !_

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"

Violine, attirée par le vacarme que faisait les trois idiots ici présents, avait accouru pour voir ce qu'il se tramait par ici. A sa vue, Martial changeât de couleur. Littéralement. Il se liquéfiât un moment, puis, reprenant confiance en lui, se reprit en main.

" Hum, hum. Rien, on apprenait juste à Bari les règles de vie du village. On vient de terminer d'ailleurs. Aller toi, viens."

Martial frappa son larb- ami derrière la tête, avant de le bousculer et de partir. Le blondinet à la coupe au bol absolument dégelasse courait après lui, criant de l'attendre.

Violine et Bari se dévisagèrent un instant, sans dire un mot. Au bout de quelques instants, la plus grande des deux brisa le silence :

(pas dur de savoir laquelle...

« -Hey ! J'te rappelle qu'on fait exactement la même taille !

\- Ah oui, pas faux. Mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien te maltraiter » )

" Ça va Bari ? Tu as l'air de bien t'intégrer à ce que je vois. Ça me fait plaisir, dit-elle, radieuse. Oh, j'y pense ! Maintenant que tu es remise sur pied, tu pourrais aller te promener dans le village. Je t'appellerais dès que le dîner sera prêt, d'accord ?"

Et cette grande cruche s'éloigna, toute contente de s'occuper d'une grosse conne qui porte le même nom que la gardienne du village. Gardienne qui commençait à désespérer devant la bêtise des habitants de ce p'tit patelin paumé au fin fond du trou du cul de la map HEU, du Monde.

La jeune Rouquine pris le chemin du centre du village afin de trouver de quoi s'occuper. Et franchement, elle aurait tellement mieux fait de se barrer en courant de ce village ! Sa journée ? Se promener, se faire arrêter par un passant, l'écouter se plaindre et rejeter la faute sur elle, partir, recommencer. SU-PER ! Le soleil se couchait, aussi Bari jugeât bon de rentrer.

De toute façon à part torcher le cul des poules (mais y'a pas de poules... _/ chuuuuut...)_ et ramasser de la merde de cheval, qu'aurait-elle bien pu faire d'autre ?

" - M'enfuir ? Me pendre ?

\- Ah pas con. J'y avais pas pensé. *prend des notes*

\- Tu me désespères. Tu le sais ça ?

\- Oui.

\- sinon, on baise ?

\- oui.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- oui.

\- Tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non."

Bari ouvrit la porte de chez Violine. Celle-ci était en train de finir de cuisiner. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte se refermer, elle se retourna, une poêle à la main.

" - Ah, Bari ! Tu es rentrée ! Viens donc m'aider à mettre la table, nous allons manger. GRAAAAAAAAND PEEEEEEEEERE ! LE REPAS EST PREEEEEEET !"

Ledit Grand-père était vraiment un gros dalleux. Ah nan mais faut le dire, il pense qu'à bouffer ce vioc ! Sérieux, en 30sec chrono il était là ! Si seulement il en avait fait autant quand Bari et Clem étaient en train de buter les deux monstres.

Clem. Ça y est, les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit de pleine lune (bon ça on s'en branle de l'état de la lune) lui revenaient en tête. Elle repensa tristement à lui. Clem avait déjà perdu son maître, Logan; et maintenant il perdait une élève. Ça commence pas un peu à faire beaucoup ? Nan mais vous vous dites pas que y'a un problème ? Il a la poisse ce mec ! Le laissez pas en vie ! Il va tous nous buter ce con !

Bref, donc madame est tristounette, bouhouhou ma vie est nulle, ouin ouin chui trop dépressive j'vais me petit suissider snif c'est triste on passe à la suite. Comment ça chui qu'une connasse insensible et sadique ? Comment ça je m'en fous des sentiments de Bari ? Comment ça je fais des bails Sadomasochistes avec mon Senpai le samedi soir !? (vous êtes à chier, c'est le dimanche.) COMMENT CA SADIQUE ? C'est même pas vrai ! Chui pas sadique ! ...j'aime juste faire souffrir les roux. Pourquoi juste eux ? Bah parce qu'ils sont roux... Non non, chui brune moi *enfile une perruque*. J'vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez.

Mais bref, on s'éloigne du sujet. Bari mis la table et aida Violine au service. Après une heure à entendre le Papy râler que y'a pas assez de Chantilly sur sa crêpe et se battre avec Violine pour en avoir plus, elle commençait à fatiguer. Violine lui ordonna donc d'aller se mettre au lit fissa. Ce qu'elle fit parfaitement bien. Elle se laissa tomber dessus et partit bien vite en voyage, des valises sous les yeux...

(POPOPOOOOOOOOO LE PLAGIAT ORELSAN !

 _je t'ai pas demandé ton avis me semble-t-il._

*silence*

 _J'aime le respect. )_

" - Bar... Bar... Bari... Bariusagi ?

\- HEIN ? QUOI ? CLEM, C'EST TOI ?

\- Clem ? C'est ton petit ami c'est ça ? demanda Violine en rigolant

\- Hein ? Ah ! Non... C'est un peu comme... mon instructeur de combat ! Voilà c'est mon prof...

\- Oh, je vois... Enfin bref, peu importe. Martial t'attends dans l'entrée, il veut te parler.

\- Oook... Et il me veut quoi ?

\- Ah ça je sais pas. Il a dit "c'est perso ! Mêle toi tes oignons !" (En l'imitant bien sûr)

\- Ahok."

Bari, bien que blasée par la présence de son TRES CHER AMI MARTIAL, daigna tout de même se lever et descendre le voir.

" Viens avec moi. J'veux t'parler en privé. " grommela le jeune blond.

Bari la Midget et Martial la saleté de Blond se retrouvèrent donc dehors, derrière la maison de Violine . Martial pris alors la parole... :

" - Bon... chui désolé de t'avoir traité de Midget Bari.. J'aimerais qu'on fasse la paix toi et moi

\- Heu... ok stuveux...

\- Bon aller, maintenant viens m'aider à aller dégager le col !

\- De quoi !?

\- Bah oui ! Depuis le tremblement de terre, des gravas sont tombés et ont bouchés le col qui nous reliait au reste du monde ! L'Auberge de V- HEU notre économie est en danger !

\- Et donc...? Qu'est-ce que je viens foutre là-dedans moi ?

\- Violine t'as recueillis, hébergée et nourris. C'est une occasion en or de lui prouver ta gratitude !

\- Mouais pas faux... Bon. C'est quand qu'on commence ?

\- Maintenant !"

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, cette saleté de blond que je vais persécuter jusqu'à la fin du chapitre pris la main de Bari et l'entraîna vers la sortie du village. Il aperçut son ami rondouillard qui tentait de le dissuader de passer. S'en battant profondément les testiboules, il le poussa violemment et continua sa route. Martial était si pressé qu'il traçait droit devant lui, tirant sur le bras de la pauvre rouquine.

Ils arrivèrent au col sans trop d'encombres, si ce n'est un sanguinis que Bari eu bien vite fais de DECOUPER EN FINES TRANCHES à coups d'épée de cuir- de cuivre.

Martial retroussa ses manches et se planta devant la montagne de pierre d'un air déterminé. Il attrapa une ENORME PIERRE et la souleva, mettant toute sa force.

NAN J'DECONNE ! Il a essayé de soulever un caillou en y mettant toute sa force. "Essayé". Même pas il a réussi ce con ! (qu'elle grosse merde / _tu l'as dit..._ )

« - BON VOUS ARRETEZ DE VOUS PAYER MA TETE OUI !

\- TOI LE BLOND TU FERME TA GUEULE ! _»_

Alors que tout le monde se bagarrait comme des gosses N'EST-CE PAS AUTEUR DE MERDE, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent de l'autre côté du col :

 _-_ j'entends quelqu'un parler…, chuchota une première

\- HEY ! Y'A QUELQU'UN DERRIERE CE TAS DE CAILLOUX OU C'EST LES CAILLOUX QUI PARLENT ? , hurla une seconde

\- de quoi ? dit une 3ème, complètement larguée

\- bah quoi ? demanda la 2ème

\- ça n'a pas de sens… ajouta la première, tout aussi paumée que la 3ème

\- ON EST DES HABITANTS DE CHERUBELLE ! ON ÉTAIT VENUS DEBOUCHER LE COL ! S'époumona Martial

\- AH OK ! BAH NOUS AUSSI EN FAIT ! SAUF QU'ON A DE GROSSES LANCES ET DE L'EXPERIENCE, EN PLUS ON A DES PELLES ! répondit la seconde voix

\- Je vois pas trop le rapport mais OK MERCI ! ON VA RENTRER NOUS DU COUP !

\- AH OUI ET AU FAIT, VOUS N'AURIEZ PAS CROISES UNE JEUNE FILLE HABILLEE EN GITANE, AVEC LES CHEVEUX ROUGES ET COURTS ET UN NOM DE MERDE PAR HASARD ? questionna une énième voix

\- HEU NON DESOLE, J'AI PAS VU CA PAR LA, dit-il en fixant Bari, SI ON LA CROISE ON VOUS LE DIRA. ALLER, SALUT ! »

A ces mots, Martial et Bari s'éloignèrent. Etrangement, aucun monstre n'osa les défier, ne serais-ce que du regard. Le blondicon pensait que c'était grâce à son charisme naturel, mais nous savons tous qu'elle en est la réelle cause…. Mais non, pas ça ! Je parle de la différence de LVL entre Bari et les monstres bande de couillons ! Ah ces lecteurs, vraiment des bons à rien…

Enfin bref. Ils retournèrent au village sans encombre et allèrent avertir le père de Martial (le chef du village de mes deux – _ovaires_ ) que le col allait bientôt être débouché. Grossière erreur. Nos deux crétins se sont bien fait pourrir par le père BRUN du sale BLOND (pourquoi ça ? Oh 'chai pas moi…) et Martial a fini en position fœtale sous la table du salon. FIN.

Nan j'déconne. Ou pas. 'fin bref.

« - Sérieux… j'ai plus de 100 piges et je me fait recadrer par un vioc qu'à même pas la moitié de mon âge…. C'est quoi cette merde…

\- Je ne sais pas Bari, je ne sais pas… Et à vrai dire je m'en branle un peu. » - _(#NarrateurUtile)_

De retour chez Violine, elle escalada difficilement les marches, entra dans sa petite chambre et se roula en boule sur son lit. Enfin elle allait avoir la paix.

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur Violine, venue lui demander une faveur…

« - Excuse-moi Bari, je te dérange pas j'espère….

\- HEIN ? Heu… Ah ! Non, non t'inquiète !

\- J'aimerais te demander une faveur…

\- Dis toujours…

\- c'est à propos de la jeune fille dont parlait Martial tout à l'heure… Je… Grand-Père a dit que c'était une amie de Papa et… Oh non, je ne peux pas te demander ça ! »

La jeune fille à la douce chevelure mauve sorti de la pièce en pleurant, honteuse d'avoir osé formuler une telle demande auprès de son amie.

« - Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est pas grave… BON, DORMONS !

\- Dans tes rêves ! T'as pas à dormir ! Dans le scénario t'es censée accourir pour sauver la grosse conne coincée sous un rocher dans l'Héxatère !

\- Mais on s'en bas les couilles du scénario ! Moi c'que j'veux c'est dormir, pas encore sauver les miches d'une grognasse que je connais même pas ! Sur ce, bonne nuit !

\- Bon… puisque tu le prends comme ça… »

En un instant, Bari se retrouva téléportée devant l'imposante bâtisse, habillée et armée, parée pour l'aventure.

Dans un premier temps outrée d'un tel comportement à son égard, elle se montra bien plus coopérative lorsque l'auteur la menaça de la remplacer par une licorne magique qui pète des paillettes et chie des papillons.

Moui, on aime pas trop les licornes par chez nous.

« - PARCE-QUE CA FAIT PD !

\- _ferme ta gueule toi. *lui montre le scénario*_

\- ah merde. AUTANT POUR MOI LES GAYS ! J'VOUS ADORE !

 _\- tu t'enfonces…_ »

C'est ainsi que l'héroïne de notre histoire pénétra dans l'effroyable (Booouuh j'ai peur) labyrinthe en forme de… bah d'Hexagone.. Non mais sérieusement, qui a choisi les noms dans ce jeu de merde ? Ah oui, on est dans une histoire épique, c'est vrai. Pardon.

A peine venait-elle d'entrer dans la première salle qu'une énigme digne d'une blague carambar surgit devant elle : elle devait appuyer sur un bouton derrière une statue. WOW.

« - Bouton ? Quel bouton ?

\- Là derrière la statue !

\- MAIS QUELLE STATUE !? »

Alors que cette conne de Bari et moi-même nous démenions à trouver ladite statue, un fantôme, exaspéré par la situation, avait appuyé sur le bouton tant convoité. Comme par enchantement – en fait c'est un mécanisme complexe composé d'engrenages et s'étendant à tout le bâtiment qui consiste à… / _ta gueule – Enchantement_ , un passage s'ouvrit et Bari pu continuer son chemin.

S'il y a bien une chose qui ne lui fait pas défaut, c'est son sens de l'orientation. Elle n'est certes pas fute-fute, mais elle sait au moins trouver son chemin. En un rien de temps, elle parvint à trouver la personne qu'elle était venue chercher, coincée sous un rocher.

La jeune femme immobilisée était de taille et de corpulence moyenne. Elle avait les cheveux courts et rouges et était amplement vêtue : un sarouel long, des babouches, une tunique courtes et quelques bijoux… Une tenue de marchande classique en somme. Ce qui la démarquait des autres, c'était ses petites oreilles rondes et sa longue queue touffue. Un vrai petit écureuil. Oh mais, attendez, c'est ce qu'elle est !

« Hé toi, la rouquine qui parle toute seule depuis tout à l'heure, tu veux pas venir m'aider au lieu de blablater ? »

Sortant de sa passionnante discussion avec elle-même sur la congolexicomatisation des lois du marché, Elle accourut auprès de la jeune femme-écureuil pour l'aider. Elle saisit la lourde pierre et l'envoya rouler ailleurs, dégageant le pied de … C'est quoi son nom à elle en fait ?

« - Merci. Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je suis le Miaou Scriwère, aussi appelée « le Marchand de sable » dans le métier. Mais appelle-moi Joël.

\- Ah… ok... Enchantée Joël...

\- Et sinon… c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ?

\- Moi c'est Bariusagi, mais comme c'est chiant à dire, les gens m'appellent juste Bari »

Elles n'eurent pas le temps de continuer à déblatérer leur flot continu de conneries. Le sol se mit à trembler. Un terrible monstre approchait.

« MEEEEEEEEEES C*UUUUUUUILLEES ! » Hurla-t-il en faisant irruption dans la salle

« - Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il parle de ses bourses ?

\- Bah comme je suis « marchande », je me demandais si je pouvais fabriquer du Redboules avec des testicules d'Héxacorne. Etonnamment, c'est possible. »

Prise d'une rage sans précédents, la bête se jeta sur Bari.

Un long combat s'en suivit. Bari lança de spectaculaires attaques contre son ennemi, et finis par terrasser la bête.

Vous-y avez sérieusement cru ?

Naïfs que vous êtes ! L'Héxacorne avait tellement mal aux parties qu'il succomba au début du premier tour ! Un bon coup d'épée entre les deux yeux et c'est bon, vous avez à manger pour 2 semaines.

Après avoir dépecé l'animal et rangé sa viande dans son sac, Bari sorti de l'Hexatère en compagnie du Miaou Scriwère. Cette dernière sortit un petit sachet rempli de poudre et le tendit à la petite rouquine.

« - T'en veux ? C'est d'la bonne

\- Euh… ouais mais c'est quoi ?

\- de la neige, de la poudreuse, de la reniflette, du snif-snif, de la poudre, de la farine….

\- C'est plein de truc à la fois dis-donc !

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? … Ok t'es con. C'est de la Coke ! regarde, tu te la fourre dans le pif et tu prends ton pied ! Sensation garanties, pas remboursées !

\- Ahok… je crois que je vais m'abstenir alors…

\- Tant pis, ça m'en fera plus à vendre. Bon, je te laisse, je dois trouver Violain ! Oh comme sa petite a dû changer depuis le temps ! »

Violain ? C'est qui ça encore ?

Arrivée au village, Bari rentra dans l'auberge de Violine ou Joël se trouvait déjà afin de déposer la viande, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix s'élever dans la pièce à côté… :

« - Violine, tu dois reprendre l'établissement de ton père, tu as ça dans le sang !

\- non… je ne peux pas… Je ne te crois pas !

\- Aller quoi ! On a besoin de toi ! Tu es notre unique chance !

\- Laisse-moi ! »

A ces mots, Violine sortit en pleurant de la pièce, laissant une Joël dépitée.

Hum… Il fallait qu'elle l'aide.

« - Hé ! Pst ! Par ici gamine !

\- Hein ? Oh, encore un fantôme. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- L'histoire est hyper chiante pour le moment, alors je vais être bref : Je suis Victor, le père de Violine. Mais on m'appelle aussi Violain, parce-que j'aime bien le violet. Pour la convaincre de suivre Joël, tu dois aller déterrer le trophée que j'ai enterré derrière l'auberge… Oh et puis merde ! Tiens, prend-le.*

\- Cool ! Merci mec ! »

Au moment où Bari allait accomplir son devoir, une étrange lueur bleutée lui fonça dessus :

« - TOI LA ! OUI TOI, LA ROUSSE ! T'ES UNE CELESTELIENNE OU JUSTE UNE GROSSE MERDE DE MORTELLE !?

\- La première option…

\- Ok. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour réparer ma locomotive. Du coup je vais rester avec toi H24, et pour m'assurer que tu ne me mens pas, et parce que je suis à la rue sans ça. Maintenant, file faire ton boulot, larbin ! »

Ne souhaitant pas créer de confits avec cette étrange petite créature à lunettes, elle s'écrasa et porta le trophée à Violine. Quelques heures plus tard, le Miaou Scriwère l'avait emmené à Ablithia dans sa caravane pleine de « marchandise » et Victor avait enfin pu trouver le repos éternel.

Entre temps, Bari, accompagnée de l'étrange petite chose qui l'avait agressée la veille sur son épaule.

Elles arrivèrent toutes deux devant une locomotive argentée un peu terne. La petite créature se leva de son siège et se planta devant la petite rouquine :

« - Au fait, moi c'est Melody, et je suis une fée. Et toi, c'est … ?

\- Bari…

\- Ok je m'en branle ! Comme t'es chou et que t'as la tête d'une conne de loutre, je vais t'appeler ma Loute, ok ?

\- Heu… d'accord… »

Alors qu'elles se regardaient toutes les deux, amusées, une jeune femme encapuchonnée passa par-là, le regard absent :

« Il n'est… pas là non plus… »

Sans se retourner, elle reprit son chemin et disparue comme par magie.

Mais bon, comme d'hab.' , tout le monde s'en branle.

Bari et Melody essayèrent tant bien que mal de réparer la locomotive endommagée, mais rien n'y faisait. Il leur fallait un celestelien, un vrai, pas juste une conne qui a perdu son auréole et ses ailes.

Et quoi de mieux pour ça que d'aider les gens afin de regagner les pouvoirs de Bari ?

« Wow, c'est grand ici ! »

Bari, habituée aux petits espaces confinés, n'avait au final jamais vu le monde. C'est pourquoi elle trouvait les mortels fascinant, et adorait leurs mœurs étranges.

Alors qu'elle marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'Ablithia, capitale du royaume du même nom, terres du roi Ivo 1er ; une voleuse sortit de nulle part pour la détrousser.

« - Halte là ! Les chocapics ou la vie !

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles toi ?

\- Fais pas la maligne, tu sens les chocapics ! Aller, vide tes poches et donne les moi.

\- Mais j'ai pas de chocapics !

\- Puisque tu résistes, tu vas déguster sale rousse ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, la voleuse lui bondit dessus. Bari s'attendait à se faire, au mieux buter, au pire violer, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand son agresseur se contenta de lui pincer les joues.

« - M'ooooh ! T'es toute chou !

\- Aaaaah ! Maiiis ! lâche-moi ! Laaaaaache mouaaaaaah !

\- hum… Nan ! »

Elle lui tripota ainsi les joues pendant quelques minutes avant de se relever et dire :

« Au fait, bonjour ! Moi c'est Dãku ! Je suis une voleuse et j'adooooore les chocapics ! »

Dãku était une jolie jeune fille dans la fleur de l'âge, aux longs cheveux argentés et à l'iris fendu gorgé de sang. Elle portait fièrement deux balafres au niveau de la joue, ainsi qu'une autre, plus grande, passant sur son œil. Dãku n'était pas une jeune fille « normale ». Elle possédait une jolie paire d'oreilles de chat et une longue queue soyeuse au bout de laquelle était accrochée une clochette. L'ensemble était agréable à admirer, et soulignait la beauté de ses traits.

« En-enchantée… Moi c'est Bari, je suis une guerrière. Et une celestelienne accessoirement. »

C'est ainsi que Bari recruta le premier membre de son équipe.

La seconde personne à intégrer cette équipe de joyeux lurons était Goupix. Goupix était une prêtresse aux cheveux courts et aux beaux yeux bleus, gentille, patiente et toujours prête à aider les autres. Alors que Dãku courait dans tout les sens pour tenter d'attraper un papillon, elle trébucha sur une pierre et tomba, s'écorchant le genou.

N'écoutant que son courage, elle accouru soigner la pauvre chatte. Ayant écoutés les bons conseils de Melody, Bari décida qu'il serait bon d'avoir un guérisseur dans son équipe afin de ne pas mourir tout de suite. Elle demanda donc à la jeune blonde si elle voulait bien intégrer son équipe. Jeune Blonde qui accepta sa proposition avec plaisir.

Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre, à part s'ennuyer ?

La dernière personne rejoindre nos demoiselles dotées d'une cervelle et demie pour quatre a été dégotée dans une auberge.

Les 4 Fantastiques avaient décidées de boire un coup afin de célébrer la création de leur Gang de joyeuses connes. En arrivant chez Violine, toutes les tables étaient prises, et les places se faisaient rares.

Elles décidèrent donc de s'installer à une table sur laquelle un aventurier solitaire buvait jusqu'à plus soif.

Oups, autant pour moi, c'est une femme !

« - Ma vie est nulle… déclara cette dernière

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? S'étonna Bari

\- J'AI PLUS D'SOUS ! ET QUI DIT PLUS D'SOUS DIT ADIEU ICE TEA !

\- Mmmh…. VIOLINE ! APPORTE-MOI TOUT TON STOCK D'ICE TEA ! »

La jeune fille à la chevelure pourpre cendrée s'exécuta, toute contente.

« Hé bien les amies, je propose que nous portions un toast en votre honneur ! »

Chaque jeunes filles prirent un petit toast grillé et le levèrent bien haut.

« C'est comme ça qu'on fait ? » demanda Dãku, innocente

Celles qui avaient la chance d'être doté de matières grises rirent de bon cœur, tandis que les autres mangèrent leurs toasts.

Finalement, toutes les 5 quittèrent la salle en riant, désormais liées d'une solide amitié.

« Tiens… Aventuriers suicidaires recherchés pour mission dangereuse ? C'est fait pour nous !»

 _VOILAAA ! J'espère que ce 1_ _er_ _chapitre vous a plu !_

 _J'espère vraiment parce –que j'ai hyper mal aux yeux maintenant è_é … #RushDeLaNuit_

 _Senpai, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu en te faisant attendre aussi longtemps_

 _En plus t'es trop con, je t'avais envoyé le début dans l'espoir que tu me pousse au cul pour taper la suite ! Mais bon, je salue ton fair-play d'avoir attendus comme tout le monde :P_

 _Sinon, je m'excuse pour la présence surabondante des dialogues et l'aspect très désorganisé, mais c'est par là que j'aime faire passer l'humour de l'histoire. Et sachez que si vous trouvez ça chelou et bordélique, c'est que vous n'êtes définitivement pas prêts pour la suite ! XD_

' _fin bref, vous êtes officiellement conviés à me laisser une review, C'EST AVEC CA QUE JE SURVIS MOI X_X !_

 _J'AI BESOIN DE VOS RETOURS !_

 _Ok, alors on va faire un truc : Une review = un spoil /un câlin, ça vous va comme ça ?_

 _Bon par contre c'est comme tout, ça se réclame, autrement je ferme ma bouche._

 _Aller, dégagez maintenant._

 _Ah non, lisez ça avant :_

 _ **Specials Thanks to :**_

 _Goupix67*, Clemcartney*,Woor Energy*, Dkucat*, Adeline, Ivo Senpai (qui m'a bien harcelé pour que j'écrive) , Violine, Miaou Scriwère, Shiro Okami (oui j'ai changé ton rôle), newnyancat, « MrleCookieDuCôtéObscur » qui m'a bien motivé –indirectement j'entends._

 _Et toi, toi qui lis, toi qui as lu et toi qui liras, Merci._

 _A tous, je vous fais d'énooooooooooooooooormes câlins et de groos bisoux, je vous adore ! ^^_

 _A oui et, un petit message de toute l'équipe : (auteur, narratrice, Bari)_

 _Hum hum._

 _« Suite à ce chapitre, nous tenons à nous excuser auprès des communautés suivantes :_

 _Les blonds, les roux, les personnes atteintes du nainisme, les gens petit comme l'auteur (1m60 et cie.), les cons, les fans de dragon quest,_

* _Ceux marqués par un petit "*" sont des auteurs de fics'. ALLEZ VOIR BORDEL – spoiler : c'est bien._


End file.
